My Ugly Little Secret
by KaySub
Summary: Bella has a past not even Edward knows about.Crossover with PLL& Twilight with changes: No Spencer H., Charlie & Renee never got divorced,Bella has a sister, and Bella lived in Rosewood not Phoenix before she moved to Forks. I do not own PLL or Twilight
1. Chapter 1: Questions

Chapter One~ Questions

As I sit in the oversize living room in the Cullen mansion, looking at old photos of my best friends from Rosewood,- a small town I used to lived in- I cant help but remember the time before I moved to Forks . I miss them very much, well some of them, "Alison" and I were never really on good terms but I never wished for her to...die...the way she did. Though I miss them, I can't go back to my hometown, there are to many memories that I only wish to forget that still to this day haunt me. I've never told Edward of my life in Rosewood, it would hurt him to much.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by an energetic voice, "Bella! I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me lat- Oh! who are those girls I've never seen them before?" Alice asked motioning toward the bundle of photos I had in my hand, "Oh, um, these are just some old pictures of some old friend I had back in Rosewood." I answered, "So, when are the rest of the family coming back from hunting?" I asked trying to change the subject. The rest of the family had gone out hunting, ever since returning from Italy a few weeks ago, Edward insists I have someone to watch over me while he's gone. I don't really mind, this arrangement has allowed me to get closer with each of the Cullens, even Rosalie and Jasper. "They will be home in exactly 10 minutes." Alice said with a bright smile." But I am curious about those girls in the picture. What are their names?" Alice asked. I really want to avoid this subject, but there's not avoiding Alice now is there? "The girl to the far left, with pink stripes in her hair is Aria," I sated "and the one next to her is me, then the girl in the middle is, um, Alison," I still felt uneasy even talking about "Alison" to anyone "then the girl next to her is Emily, next to her is Hanna." I finished. " I've never heard you talk about them, or much of your past for that matter. Hey! I have a great idea, how about when everyone gets home, you can tells us all about them." Alice said, practically bouncing with enthusiasm. "Its really not that important," I said while cramming the photos back into the small box i kept them in" besides, im sure they all have better things to do than listen to me rant about old friends." I tried to reason.

"Oh nonsense, you and I both know they would love to listen!" Alice claimed. She stopped talking, trying to look in the future but I guess she couldn't see anything when she replied "I can't what your going to tell everyone, or if you even are, oh well." she said then skipped off up the stairs. OK, now I have to figure out what I'm supposed to say to them. Where would I start? The night "Alison" disappeared? The first time we receiver texts from -A? All I new is that I had less than 10 minutes to figure it out.

**A/N:OK, so what did you guys think for the first chapter? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2:There's no Getting out of this

OK I am officially freaking out! How am I supposed to tell the family what happened? If Edward and his family found out anything about my past, they would hate me forever!Everyone says i'm so bad at lying, but I just pretend to be. If they really knew what kind of things I did in Rosewood, Edward would take back his proposal**(A/N: right now in the story, Bella hasn't agreed...yet ;)**, Rosalie would go back to hating me, Emmett would never joke around with me anymore, and so many other horrible things I don't even want to think about.

"They will be here in 2 minutes." Alice said from somewhere upstairs. Great, I'm officially screwed. As I said, I'm a good lyre but Jasper would defiantly sense it if I made up a story. Edward would never be able to look at me the same way."Bella, i'm home love." Edward called from the door, mking his way into the living room. OK is it just me or did 2 minutes go by really fast? Edward gave me a hug and a kiss, but that kiss was broken by a booming voice "Hey! Move over Edward and let me hug my baby sister!" Emmett yelled, Edward let out a low growl but released me. Immediately, I was being sung around in a bone crushing hug by my bear-like brother. After he put me down and kissed the top of my head**(In a brotherly way of course)** I was bombarded with kisses and hugs by the rest of the family, and it pained me that this my be the last time I ever get a chance like this again.

"Oh, you guys Bella is going to tell us about her past and old friends, so go get cleaned up, and then come back down." Alice said after hugging Jasper. Edward kissed me on the cheek then disappeared upstairs and I took a seat on the big couch in the middle. Maybe I should just tell them everything, I mean, yes they would probably hate me but this is who I am, I can't change that. I'm mostly worried about Edward, he thinks i'm a virgin, and I would be if it weren't for Ian that night in the bell tower**(A/N: this will be explained later, dont worry.)**. I guess all I can do now is hope, hope they don't hate me for what i'm about to tell them.

A few seconds later Alice came down stairs and said "OK, everyone will be down here in a few seconds, and i'm not going to look into the future, I want it to be a surprise." Oh it'll be a surprise alright. When everyone came down, they all took their seats around the room, and Edward sat beside me. I decided I should explain to them first that my past was much more like a horror movie and not the cherry, happy past they expected. Well here goes nothing!

I got the box of pictures out and opened the lid "OK, so these are old pictures of my friends of me, back in rosewood," I started, then I passed them around and explain who they all were "they were great friends, well most of them." I added, I received confused glances from each of the Cullens, " Well, this girl," I pointed to "Alison", "she was horrible sometimes, we had that love/hate friendship going on." I tried to leave it at that, but Edward asked "What was so bad about her?" Hah, if he new "Alison" he defiantly would not be asking that question, so I decided just to tell him " She was very manipulative and vindictive." "Then why were you friends with her?" Edward asked looking genuinely confused. "Well, she was also a great friend, when you did what she wanted. She could make you feel special." I said, then I was stunned by the next thing Edward said, "Maybe you should give all of them a call, or even invite them over." Now here comes the complicated part; The truth.


	3. AN

**OK so where do you guys think I should go with the story, I had some ideas but i'm kind of stuck.**

thanks,

kaySub


	4. Chapter 3: Love and Hate

"I can't contact all of them." I said, leaving it at that, Edward could tell I didn't want to talk about it, so for the time being so he let it go. "What was Rosewood like? You never really talk about it, though you've lived there your whole life." Carlisle asked with curiosity. "Rosewood wasn't the most welcoming place to live, it was a small town, smaller than Forks. It was full of a lot of conceded, evil, and vain people. In that town, you had to be perfect, well, so said my parents." I stated, not wanting to go into detail about how evil some people were in the pristine little town. By now all of the Cullens wore a sad face, Esme was the first to speak up, "No one exspects you to be perfact, im sorry if thats how your parents treated you. I am curious, what do you mean by "evil" people there, evil is a very strong word?"

If she only knew the hell "Alison", Ian, Jenna, and Mona caused. " One of the main reasons why I believe all of you have a soul, and aren't the monsters you think you are, is because I've known some very evil people. I could never see any of you doing the tings they did." I said. All of the Cullens looked concerned, Edward asked, with a touch of anger " Who are they, and what exactly did they do?" I decided to start with explaining "Alison" " Well, the gir in the middle of the photo had a lot to do wit it. She blackmailed me with a lot of things but I was still her friend. We really did have a love/hate friendship going on, but as I said earlier, she was also very comforting." "I'm guessing there are more people you had trouble with considering you referred to them as "they"." Jasper added. " Yes, yes there were." I decided they deserve the full story so I started on the first incident, or I guess you could say the first secret.

"It all started on the halloween when I was 12 and the rest of the girls were 13 because I skipped a grade.'...


	5. Chapter 4: Happy Halloween

" The Halloween when I was 12 was the day that started everything, even if I didn't know it at the time." I explained, earning confused looks from the others, which was to be expected. I plan to tell them everything from the begining, even if that means they hate me, they deserve to know. " One thing you have to understand," I continued, "is that many people hated Alison, to be honest, she wasn't a nice person. Sometimes...I...even hated her." I said " Sweetheart, whatever you say is fine, we will not judge you." Esme said kindly, I wonder if she will still be that way after I'm finished.

"A few days before Halloween, everything seemed normal at first, but things changed quickly. Alison, Hanna, Emily, Aria, and I were walking home from school, talking about halloween costumes, when we passed the haunted house on our street." I was interupted by Emmett,"Haunted house? Was it actualy haunted?" of course he would be the one to ask, "No, it wasn't actually haunted, it was just really creepy and old." I told him and he nodded in understandment,"As I was saying, we were walking past the house when Emily said she swore she saw someone in the window, we all just brushed it off and thought nothing of it. That was the start of the strange events." the Cullens looked at me with an expressions of curiosity and a tiny bit of worry, they have good reason to be worried, because it just gets worse.

"As we kept walking, Nole Khan and his caught up to us and he told us we were invited to his Halloween party." I could tell the Cullens wanted to know who Nole Khan was, "Nole Khan was a very populat boy in our class, he threw the biggest, craziest parties and he also had a crush on Aria." I answered the unasked question. If I'm not wrong, I think I just saw Edward look releived, maybe because he didn't really like that a boy invited me to a party, but was ok with it when I said he liked Aria."We were all excited for the party, I mean, we had never really been invited to such a big party before, except Alison of course, she acted like it was no bigdeal. When I got home, Alison was with me because she was staying the night, I had my sister Melissa look over my speach for-" "Wait! You never told me you had a sister!" Edward cut me off, "No I didn't, there's a lot I haven't told you and I'm sorry but please let me finnish, I will stop every now and then for you all to ask questions." I said, feeling guilty that I have kept so much from him.

Edward nodded in understandment, so I continued, "As I was saying, my sister was looking over my speach for the election, I was running for president. And before you ask, It wasn't my idea, my parents all but forced me to do it, they were even all ready planning my victory party." I took a deep breath, "My parents had very high expectations for their childeren. Everything had to be done their way, it was ' Their way, or get out' they were difficult to please and it was more than difficult to live with them." I explained, the Cullens looked at me with a sad expression, though Esme and Carlisle looked sad, they also looked a bit angry. _Weird _I thought but continued. "Melissa said the said the speach was great and we whent down stairs to find Alison and Ian talking about the new video camera Ian had just bought." I had to refreain from shuddering at the mention of Ian, " Ian was my sister's boyfriend at the time, they said they would be Bonnie and Clyde for Halloween." _How ironic _I thought to my self. "The next day at school, the day before Halloween, I was at lunch giving out 'Vote for me' shirt buttons for the election. After I was finished I whent back to the luch table that the girls were at and heard Emily saying her boyfriend Ben had been telling people they had sex." I was interupted by loud gasps comming from the Cullens "B-But, she was only 13!" Rosalie exlaimed. "Yes, she was but you would be surprides by how crule peole can be, even at that age." I said and she nodded in understandment.

" We tried to convince her to confront him about it, but she didn't seem very concerned. Later that day, after I got home, Alison came by and said she needed to talk to me. She seemed serious so I knew it had to be important. That's when she told me I was loosing in the election." I said and sighed, " I couldn't loose that election, it wasn't an option, I told her my parents had allready started planning a party, and she started going on about how my sister most likely came up with the idea. She said my sister didn't want my parents to, and I quote 'Look past the glow of her halow' and I explained to her that my sister was just trying to survive in the family, just like I was." I'm not proud of what I did, but I have to tell them, " Alison said she could make me win. She said she could rig the election and I excepted her offer." I admitted to the 7 shocked vampires in front of me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to find edward, " Love, I know your not proud of what you did, but everyone makes mistakes, its not even that bad, it's ok." He said, and all of the others nodded. _If they only knew its about to get a whole lot worse..._

**AN: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, Im on summer break so I'll try to update more offten :)**


	6. Chapter 5:Happy Halloween pt2

"The next day, the day of Halloween," I continued the story," I was really nervous about the election even though Alison said it was taken care of. It wasn't that I doubted Alison, but I just couldn't believe winning could be that easy." I said and they all nodded their heads telling me they understood. "All my fears about the election ended when the principal announced I had won." I continued and all of the Cullens looked surprised. "Yes, I was surprised at the time too," I said before saying, "but I should have known. Alison always had her way of getting what she wanted."

"Later, after school," I continued,"we all went over to my house to get ready for the party, Alison was going as Lady Gaga, Emily was an Indian Girl, Hanna was Brittney Spears, Me as Dorthy,**(AN: I know thats not what it's like in the story but I couldn't imagine bella in Spencer's costume)**and Aria had decided she didn't want to go." I said and Rosalie asked,"Why didn't she want to go?" I sighed before answering "That will be explained later," she nodded her head. I really did feel bad for what Aria when through..."Anyway," I said realizing I had been silent as they waited for me to continue, "When we were getting dressed, I looked out the window and noticed a person in a baby-zombie costume staring at us." I said and heard 5 gaps and 1 growl, the growl of course belonged to Edward. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him and continued the story.

"The person left after a few seconds and we were all shaken. The doorbell rang and we knew it was the pizza man so Emily and Hanna went with me to answer it. After we ate, we left to go to the party and that's when thing got really crazy." I said and the Cullens looked both curious and worried.

"We were instantly greeted by Noel, he was going as a doctor," I said and contemplated if I should tell them his crude remark, I decided I would because honestly, it wont be the worst thing, "Alison and Noel were joking around when he turned to me and said, 'Actually i'm a gynecologist. Care to make and appointment?' I just rolled my eyes and walked away even though I knew he was joking. Well, mostly joking." I looked at the Cullens reactions and wasn't that surprised.

Carlisle looked shocked, disturbed, and a bit...angry? Esme just looked plain shocked as well as Alice and and Jasper basically had the same expression, disturbed but angry. As for Edward, well, he just looked angry...very angry.

"HE SAID WHAT TO YOU!" Edward roared, I expected him to be angry but not that angry. "Edward calm down, it was just a stupid comment." I tried to sooth him, it worked a little but he was still mad.

"After that little, um, episode with Noel," I continued," we all went our separate ways and enjoyed the party. Latter on, Alison and I were talking and she handed me the extra ballads she put in. I was afraid someone would see them so I threw them into the fire. After I burnt them, she made snide comment indicating the other girls didn't vote for me. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt that they didn't vote for me but it was their choice, I couldn't hold it against them." I said and they looked sympathetic, Alice then asked," Why would she tell you that? Didn't she know it would hurt your feelings?" _You have A LOT to learn about Alison my dear friend_I thought before answering, "Yes, she knew, but that didn't mean she cared. One thing about Alison is that she sometimes would pit us together, to make it seem like we needed her more than anyone else. Does that make since?" I asked, she nodded but still asked, "Why did she want to make you feel that way?" I sighed and said, "She was afraid if we didn't feel like we needed her, we would leave her and so in her eyes, the only way to prevent that was for her to have something on us.''

"Don't you think that was very manipulative" Edward asked, "Yes, it was, but like I said before, that's how she is." I said and Rosalie asked angrily, "So, the only reason you were friends with her was because she was blackmailing you?"

"That was one reason, the election wasn't the only thing she blackmailed me with." I said and instantly regretted it due to the growling and hiss coming from the 7 vampires in front of me.

"Aright! Listen, this isn't the worst thing that has happened and if you want me to continue the story you need to hold back your anger! I'm not saying you cant react but if your going to get angry, save it for something you should actually be angry at!" I finished my rant, leaving 7 shocked and silent vampires."

"Thank you." I said and continued the story.


	7. Chapter 6: Don't you love a good scare?

"The party went on and we were all having fun." I said, "But shortly after, we noticed Alison was nowhere to be seen. When we started to get worried, we all got a text from Ali saying she had been kidnapped and she gave us the address." I said and the rest of them gasped.

"We left the party and went to the address she had sent us-"I was interrupted by Edward, again. "Do you realize how dangerous that was?" He asked, more like screamed. "Not at the time, but if you will let me continue," I glared at Edward, "thank you. As I was saying, we went to the address and found ourselves standing in front of the haunted house." I said and the gaped at me with concern, "We went inside to find Alison in a room, hiding from her kidnapper." I had to hide my sarcasm when I said kidnapper, knowing it was all a joke. "She said her kidnapper had a knife," horrified gasps filled the room, "and said she was going to go out of the room to find a signal on her phone to call for help when the thing attacked her, she blacked out and we snuck out the second story window." I said and Esme asked, "Did she ever get help?" I nodded and said, "We went back in for her, only to find she didn't need any."I said and they all looked confused, " It was all a trick, she wanted to see if we were truly loyal to her, to her it was all a game." All of them looked _pissed._

"How could she-"

"That little-"

"How dare she-"

"That is so-"

Everyone was talking at the same time so I half screamed, "Hey!" The immediately became quiet and looked at me. "Thank you." I said and continued "After that night, small, weird things happened but we thought nothing of it." I said and paused. _Now the real story starts…_

"Almost a year later, early September when I was still twelve **(AN: Bella's Birthday is in late September instead) **we decided to have a sleepover, it would be our last big get-together before 8th grade started and we wanted to make it memorable." I said, _oh, it was memorable all right, _"Alison had just gotten back from Georgia, so she said, but I noticed her luggage had Hilton Head tags on it, I questioned her about it but she was defensive, so I let it go. That night we partied, had fun, more than we should have," I paused and explained, "We had brought a bottle of wine," Everyone gasped in shock, "But no one got drunk!" I added but they only relaxed a little.

"Shortly after the other girls fell asleep, Alison and I got into a fight; we took it outside so we wouldn't wake the other girls up. Carlisle asked, "What was the fight about?" I took a deep breath and prepared myself for a _very _long discussion.

"A few months before that night, I was practicing soccer drills with Ian, my sister's boyfriend, he was the coach."**(Bella used to play soccer instead of field hockey like Spencer)** "We were practicing and everything was normal, and then out of nowhere, he kissed me." I said and looked up, not noticing I had been staring at my feet.

Edward was so angry he was shaking, Rosalie looked angry too, but mostly sympathetic.

"How old was he?" Alice asked, repulsed, "Seventeen." they all looked shocked and disgusted, "Yea well Ian had a thing for younger girls." I mumbled, not meaning to say it out loud, "Anyway," I said, trying to draw attention away from my slip up, "Alison had been pushing me into telling my sister, but I didn't see the point of ruining my sister's relationship for no reason. I had told Ian that I wouldn't hesitate to tell my family if he ever did something like that again. That was what the fight was about." I said and everyone looked speechless.

"The fight got ugly,and then something horrible happened..." I began telling what happend that fateful night


	8. Chapter 7: Dead to me already

"Alison and I were fighting, getting in each others faces, both of us said things we didn't mean. She started going on about how all of us were just puppets to her and that got me so angry." I paused,"I told her to leave, to never come back because she was dead to me already." I hung my head in shame, but felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Jasper, I was surprised when he said, "Stop blaming yourself, for whatever reason it is, stop feeling so guilty." I looked at him and said, "How can I not? If I hadn't have told her to leave then..." I couldn't finish my sentence, "Then what?" Rosalie asked.

"She left. And she didn't come back." I whispered and looked down. They still looked confused so I summed it up for them. "The last thing I remembered was her walking out the door. Then I blacked out. The next thing I know, I hear an ear piercing scream and when I open my eyes, i'm lying on the floor of the barn, covered in dirt." They all looked shocked and worried, but I continue anyway, "I notice that Alison isn't there, so I go look for her,but I couldn't find her anywhere. I eventually went back to the barn, only to find Aria awake, asking where Ali was. We woke the other girls up to look for her, but we still couldn't find her, we hardly slept that night and the next morning, she still hadn't showed so we told her parents to call the police." I took a break to inhale the oxygen I had lost talking. They looked petrified, and they should considering what happened. "Did they ever find her?" Esme asked in a small voice and Carlisle took her hand, watching me intently. "The police took over the search. To say Ali's disappearance shocked Rosewood would be a colossal understatement, I mean this was Rosewood, at the time, thirteen year old girls didn't just go missing during sleepovers. Everyone was talking about it, it was crazy, everywhere you went all you would hear about was 'That missing girl'."

"The police continued to look for her, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. About two months after her disappearance, my mother got a job offer in Russia, it would require her to be their for 10 months and she decided that the rest of the family should go. Mostly she just wanted me out of Rosewood, to help me get my mind off Alison's disappearance." They all nodded their head in understandment. "So we packed up for Russia, we lived their for 10 months, like promised, and in those months my sister found herself a boyfriend, eventually fiance Wren, he would be coming home with us so they could get married."

"We arrived back in Rosewood a few days before school started, before the anniversary of Alison's disappearance," They all gave me sympathetic glance," I wasn't happy about going back to Rosewood, to many memories. The girls and I lost contact, not just with me but with each other, we were friends because of Ali and now that she was gone, we didn't know what to do. I would drive by her house and-" I was interrupted _again _but this time by Esme, " What do you mean _you __drove_?" and I understood what she meant, "I was 13 so I learned to drive because my parents were so busy and I was going into high school. Don't worry, I was a good driver." I gave her a smile but she still looked uneasy. "As I was saying, everytime I drove by her house I thought about her, about our friendship, though it was strained, she was still my best friend. I regretted telling her she was dead to me, I still do."

"We started talking more, just small talk. Hanna had gotten a complete makeover while I was gone and was hardly recognizable. Aria had just gotten back from sending a few months in Iceland and Emily introduced me to Maya, the new girl who was moving into the Dilaurentis's old house, they moved out after Ali's case had stopped making just gave up, excepted she wasn't coming back." Esme and Carlisle were looking at me with disbelief "How could they just give up?" Esme asked, clearly upset, "The odds weren't good, the police even said there wasn't much of a chance of her coming back, according to statistics." I told her, not giving a very accurate answer, but I wasn't ready to explain why they truly gave up so quickly right now." After we got settled in, I had to help my sister move into the barn with Wren, it had been renovated into a loft, my parents promised me I could move in for Freshman year but since Melissa and Wren were there, my vote was outnumbered. Later my parents decided to have an engagement party for my sister and her new fiance. A few days after the party, after school had started, I was studying and Wren walked by my room and we started talking, he was helping me with my Latin homework and then...well...history has a funny way of repeating its self." I let out a nervous chuckle,"Please don't tell me _another _one of your sister's significant others kissed you." Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Unfortunately," I said," he did, I pushed him away but it was to late, my sister had saw and she was so angry at me and she kicked Wren out, I was happy about that, but she still hated me." I looked down and Rosalie said, "But it wasn't your fault, he was a pig." I nodded in agreement and said,"Yes but that wasn't the way she saw it, all she could think about was that if it wasn't for me it wouldn't have happened, that I ruined her life." She patted my knee in sympathy. "That night," I said, moving on to something more sinister, "I got an email." I paused, afraid to continue, even though most people know about -A, it was unnerving to talk about, "What did it say?" Jasper asked cautiously, "It said _Poor Bella, always going after her sister's lovers. -A_. Alison was to only person who knew about what happened with Ian, and I was so sure it had to be her, she was the only one who knew." I said and they all looked bewildered.


	9. Chapter 8: Dead and Gone

All of the Cullens were shaken up by the email from -A. They kept asking who sent it, if it was Alison or if it was someone else. All I could tell them was to wait, and they would understand eventually.

"The next night, I was walking home from a late soccer practice," Edward grimaced at the idea of me walking home when a girl had gone missing. "I was almost home when cop cars and ambulances started driving past me, I thought they were going to my house, but they were actually going to Maya's house. I ran towards the house, worried that something had had happened to Emily's new friend Maya, but I saw her and Emily talking in the front yard, both looking terrified. I walked over to them to ask what was wrong and as I walked by, I was passed by 2 CSI wheeling a body bag into the back of an ambulance. To say I was worried would be an understatement, I asked who it was and Emily said the police thought it was Alison."

The Cullens looked heartbroken, probably because they knew I had lost a friend, but they also looked worried, most likely because they feared how she died. "The St. Germains were digging up the gazebo in the back yard and..." My voice started to waver as I told them of the gruesome discovery," they found her body buried under the segment." Gasps filled the room and everyone was shocked, Esme and Rosalie were taking it the hardest, which I understand because they both loved children, and this broke their hearts. "We were all shocked, I mean, we knew she was most likely dead but, now that it was official, we could hardly believe it. The rest of the town was shocked as well." Then Carlisle asked the question that had been troubling them all.

"How did she die? Did she fall?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I wish I could tell you that...but I would be lying... The police deemed her death a homicide, confirming she had died from suffocation." I said and they were all horrified, "B-But she was so young." Esme's voice cracked as she spoke, "Why would someone do this to a 13 year old girl?" I sighed and said, "The police had decided that she wasn't murdered by a serial killer, she was killed for a reason. That's what everyone wanted to know, what she could have done to make someone want to kill her. The sad thing is that Alison, being Alison had a lot of enemies, therefore, many suspects."

"We all wanted to know what happened to her, but at the time we were in shock." I said and Emmett asked, "Wait, if she was dead, who sent the email to you?" _A__h! Here's where it gets complicated._

"The day of the funeral, might I mention half of Rosewood was there, and I learned that I was not the only one who got a message. All of the girls did and, like mine, it was about something only Alison would know. After the funeral we all received a text, at the same time." I took a breath, "It said _I'm still here bitches, and I know everything.-A_." All of their mouths were gaping and their eyes were as big as saucers, it was kinda amusing.

I decided to continue before anyone could interrupt, "We all had our suspicions of who -A might have been and of who killed Alison. Our first suspect was Jenna Marshall, a girl our age and she was one of Alison's enemies, we all thought it was strange that she showed up at the funeral and she defiantly had motive." Alice asked, "So your saying you thought a 13 year old girl killed your best friend? What could Alison have done to make her do that?"

"You'd be surprised, but to answer you question, when I was 11 and they were 12 we were having a sleepover when Alison said she saw one of my neighbors Toby, looking in my window. She said we should get him back and she went to get a stink bomb, at least that's what she said it was. She planed to through it in his garage, she also said no one was in the garage, she lied again. It was really a firecracker and Toby wasn't inside, but Jenna, his stepsister was. She knew that but she let us believe it was all an accident, the accident ended up blinding Jenna and Alison blackmailed Toby into taking the blame." I finished and they were all shocked by Alison's malicious behavior.

"What did Alison blackmail Toby with?" Esme asked, and now I had to go into the twisted relationship of Toby and Jenna.

"Jenna had been molesting Toby and convincing her parents that it was Toby's fault." I said in anger, it was horrible what she did to him and the worst thing is that she never got caught.

"Needless to say, Alison threatened him by saying she would tell everyone they acted more than brotherly/sisterly towards each other and it would completely ruin his reputation. But really, his reputation was already ruined because then he was known and the kid who tried to set his sister on fire."

"That's...-" Rosalie started to say but I finished for her, "Sick, demented, and twisted, but the sad thing is that there were people in Rosewood worse than her."

"We were suspicious of her for a long time, along with others, Toby for example, was arrested for Alison's murder and put on house arrest because the police found his sweater with Alison's blood on it. He said she borrowed it the night she died but no one believed him for a long time, he was later taken off house arrest." I smiled at the memory, that was the beginning of our relationship.

"We started a relationship after that, it was strained though because of -A who had gone from a creepy unknown person to stalker."

"Did you ever tel anyone?" Esme asked concerned.

"No we couldn't -A knew to many of our secrets. -A had dirt on us all, Emily was a lesbian, Aria's boyfriend was our English teacher, and Hanna's mom was sleeping with the DA to get charges for Hanna's shoplifting dropped." The look on their faces were hilarious! I could understand why, it was a lot to take in.

"Needless to say, we were stuck." I continued, " Shortly after Toby was off house arrest, we started a relationship, it was not approved by everyone else but we didn't care." The Cullens looked uncomfortable until Emmett spoke up, "We're you crazy? How old was he anyway? Do you realize how dangerous that was!" I fought the urge to roll my eyes, "No I wasn't crazy, he was 14," I paused before before speaking in an uneasy voice, "and trust me, he was nowhere near as dangerous as some of the people we got involved with." He sat back down but was still frowning, I noticed Rosalie was looking at me warily. "Before Alison was murdered," They all shuddered at the word, "she was seeing someone, someone older, this person was with her the night she was killed and we were sure he was responsible."

"Who was he?" Rosalie asked, I stared at her for a moment before speaking in a broken voice.

"Ian."


	10. Chapter 9: The Ian Thing

"You mean the boy who kissed you were younger?" Edward asked, "Yes, and to make matters worse, my sister had started to see him again and they eloped." I said and Rosalie asked, "How did you find out he was with her?" I said, "-A sent us a video of them together on the night she died. We also found videos of us in our rooms when we were younger." Rosalie looked concerned, "When you say videos... you mean.." I interrupted ," Remember when I said Ian had a thing for younger girls." Rosalie thought for a moment and she, Esme, and Alice gasped when they understood what I meant.

" I tried to tell my sister, hell I tried to tell all of Rosewood what he was, but no one believed it. I ended up being a person of interest in her murder and everyone thought I was just lying to look Innocent." Carlisle asked, " Didn't you ever go to the police? Please tell me you didn't withhold this information." I shook my head, "I had every intention of going to the police with all of the videos." I did not want to explain why I never got the chance to turn in the videos, I wish I could talk to Rosalie about this, she would understand.

"Can we take a break?" I asked, hoping I could speak to Rosalie alone, "Of course, would you like something to eat?" Edward asked, I wasn't actually hungry but agreed to buy time. Carlisle went to his study, Alice to her room, Esme to help Edward cook, and Emmett and Jasper played video games leaving Rosalie and me there alone. "Hey, could I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked, hoping she would say yes, "Sure, do you want go somewhere so we can be in private?" I nodded and we headed outside into the forest where we couldn't be overheard.

We started heading down a trail when Rosalie asked, "Is something going on, you seem nervous." I looked at her and asked, "Can the others hear?" she shook her head and I began, "Do you remember when you told me your story, about the night you were changed?" she nodded and I continued, "There are some things, no many things, you all don't know about me. I want to be honest but I just don't know how to get the words out." i said and took a seat on a wooden log. She looked at me, as if she were trying to read my face. "Whatever you have to say, no matter what you did, I promise you won't be judged." She said and I took her word for it and began, "I had every intention of going to the police with the videos, but Ian got in the way." I said and she looked concerned.

"The night before I planned to go to the police, my sister and I were in a car accident. We were ok but she needed an emergency ultrasound to make sure the baby was fine. She wanted me to go back to the church to find her phone, she had left it there while planing her baby's christening. I arrived at the church, only to run into Ian, we argued and I taunted him about having the video's and then...he snapped." I paused to take a breath and Rosalie laid a supportive hand on my shoulder, so I continued, "He chased me up into the bell-tower of the church, I tried to get away, I tried so hard but it wasn't enough. It happened so fast, and then..." I couldn't seem to get the words out but Rose did it for me, " He raped you, didn't he." It wasn't a question, she knew, she could tell by his Ian's behavior it would end that way. I nodded my head and she gave me a hug.

"How am I supposed to tell everyone?" I asked, I had been worrying about that this whole time. "It isn't easy, but I will help you if you'd like." She offered and I nodded my head.

"I guess we should head back?" I said and she nodded. We walked back to the house where I found a bowl of hot soup waiting for me. After I finished eating I thanked Esme and Edward.

'What if they didn't believe me when I told them? No one else did after it happened.' I kept worrying

Jasper, obviously sensing my distress, sot me a concerned glance, which I shrugged off and put on a fake smile. I'd gotten good at those over the years. I knew I needed to tell them, but I hated it. I hated the idea of them knowing what happened.

"Can I see everyone in the living room please?" I said in a normal voice, knowing everyone could hear me. "Of course." Carlisle said and everyone resumed there position in the living room and waited for me to begin.

"Well I know that you all probably want to know what happened with the videos." They all nodded.

Well here goes nothing! I though to myself and began the story. **(AN: Sorry but I really don't want to repeat the story again)**

"... after it was over, he tried to push me over the edge of the railing. He told me my death would look like a suicide, which would make since considering everyone thought I killed Alison. All he had to do was wright confession/suicide note and he it would be over with. But he wasn't too lucky." They all looked bewildered so I summed it up, "A came out of nowhere and pushed HIM off the edge, leaving me alive, I don't know why, but I was fine-" I was cut off by a shaking Edward who was now less than 6 inches form my face, "YOU WERE NOT FINE!" he roared, yes roared, in my face and I shrunk back into my seat. " HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY SAY YOU ARE FINE?" he yelled and grabbed the top of my arms and shook, as if to shake some sense into me. "Please let go of my arms, your hurting me." I said calmly. His hands were instantly gone and he was on the other side of the room being restrained by a very pissed off Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle rolled up my sleeves to check my arms, they were fine but would bruise.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Carlisle asked in a strained voice and I nodded. I looked up to find Edward, Emmett, and Jasper gone so I got up to look for them, only to be stopped by Carlisle. "I don't think that's a good idea, give them some time." He said and I reluctantly sat back down next to him. He wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and tucked me into his side where I rested into his protective embrace. I soon dozed off, hoping that when I woke up, things would be better.


	11. Chapter 10: Explanations

When I awoke it was morning, I noticed Carlisle was gone and decided to look for him. I made my way through the house and found Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper talking in hushed tones. When they noticed my presence they stopped and looked up at me with worried glances.

"Are you alright, Bella? Do you need something?" Carlisle was the first to speak.

"I'm fine, is something going on?" I asked, worried. They all exchanged glances and I knew something was going on.

"We can't find Edward. Once we got him outside, he broke free from our grip and ran off somewhere up north. We tried to chase after him but he was to fast." Jasper explained and I looked down with tears in my eyes.

_Of course he would leave after what he just found out_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Emmett looking at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"He will come back. He just needs time to think." Emmett told me, but I shook my head. "Not this time." I said with tears in my eyes, "I was stupid to think he would still love me after this." I whispered at the end, causeing all of them to gasp.

"Bella look at me." Carlisle said, "Understand that what happened was not your fault. Edward will get over this temper-tantrum, because that's all it is, he just needs time to think." I didn't completely believe him but I nodded anyway.

"We understand if you don't want to continue your story, it's ok if-" I cut Emmett off and said "No, it's alright. I want you all to know everything, Edward will just have to catch up when he gets back." _If he comes back _I added in my head.

Everyone, aside from Edward, came back into the living room so I could continue my story.

"Alright so after...what happened with Ian," I began and they all flinched, "the girls found me and the police were on their way. We were so relieved we thought it was finally over. When the police arrived, there were ambulances and firetrucks surrounding the church, crowds of people were also starting to form. When the police investigated the crime scene, they called us over, telling us that his body was no where to be found. We didn't understand, we all thought he was dead, but when we were brought back into the church... his body was gone." I said and they looked shocked, "The police thought we made up the whole thing just to cause trouble." I said

"Someone took the body didn't they?" Rosalie asked and I nodded.

"Yes, -A took the body." I told them and Esme asked, "But... why would they think you lied? He attacked you, there had to be some evidence of that correct?"

I sighed and said, "It wasn't that easy, my parents didn't believe me when I told them what Ian did."

"But there still would have been evidence! Why didn't you just go to the hospital?" Rosalie said frustrated.

"There was no way I could, my parents would never give consent for an SAE. There was nothing that could be done." I explained **(AN: I know this isn't how it would happen in reality)**

"In their eyes, if Ian actually had been there, they thought that I just probably slept with him and then called it rape to make him look even more guilty of killing Alison. It made since to them considering they knew about us kissing a few years back." I explained.

"There had to have been injures." Rosalie contradicted, still not understanding when no one believed me.

"I was in a car accident that day, remember? They all exonerated my injuries because they thought they were just from the car crash." I said and she sighed, looking defeated and irritated.

"What happened next?" Alice asked. "Nothing. We all went home and were forced to pretened like nothing had happened, but nothing was the same after that night. My family, Melissa in particular, refused to beleive Ian was dead. I was positive that he was, that is, untill a week later." They all looked confused, so I elaborated. "I found a text on my sister's phone saying that 'it wasn't safe yet' so I showed it to the girls and we found out that it actually was Ian. The girls and I followed Melissa and Wren, who was giving Ian medication secretly, to a farm house when we heard a gun go off. I ran into the barn, thinking Melissa had been hurt but much to our surprise, it was Ian who was shot."

"Your sister shot him?" Rosalie asked, half amused, half shocked. "No, you see it's complicated. By the looks of it, Ian had killed himself; the gun was in his hand and a suicide note next to him. In the suicide note he confessed to killing Allison, but not to what had happened in the bell tower. Later after the funeral, we discovered that the note was a fake, Ian had actually been murdered."

"And -A did it?" Jasper asked, still trying to wrap his head around this new-found information. "Yes, that was when we realised that maybe the reason -A knew so much about Allisons was because he/she was the killer. It made perfect sense, Ian knew who -A was, so he had to be killed."

They all looked uneasy, coming to understand -A was more dangerous than they thought.

"These next few months I am about to tell you about were...very hard on me...personally." I didn't know how to explain it. "We were at a dead-end, the end of our rope, we had no one to go to and to make things even more difficult, our parents refused to let us see each other, we were also put into therapy." Alice wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic smile, "None of us talked to Dr. Sullivan in the beginning, we couldn't tell her anything about -A."

"I guess you could say this was about the time I started to close off...emotionally, that is. I think that the trauma of the rape and everything with -A was pushing me to my breaking point, though I didn't crack, not yet at least, I was a wreck. Things became even more difficult when I learned I was pregnant." They all gasped, none of them had expected that I bet.

"I was so lost, at 13, I didn't know what to do; Abortion was not an option, it wasn't the baby's fault and I didn't like the idea of adoption. I guess, in a way, I saw the baby as a blessing." I smiled as I said the last part, " After every bad thing that had happened, this baby seemed to be the only good thing in my life, along with Toby and my friends of corse. I began to even feel excited about being a mother."

"The thing was, I knew I couldn't have a baby in Rosewood, I knew that the baby would never be safe." I said sadly.

"What did you do?" Rosalie asked, and I answered.

"When the world gets ugly, a mother will do anything for her child."


	12. Chapter 11: I Always Did Hate Dolls

" I guess you could say I was in 'fight or flight' mode." I sighed

"I had no options, no where to go. I eventually developed a plan to-." I couldn't get the words out, " to fake my death." I finished

They gasped

"I had no choice!" I explained, "My baby wouldn't have been safe in Rosewood. Once -A found out about it, they would have found some way to harm it." I sighed and got up from my seat on the couch.

"It was a very complex plan. I decided not to leave until I started showing." I paused, "In the mean time, the only people I told were Emily, Hanna, and Aria."

"How did they take that?" Alice asked tentatively

"Well... They were all shocked to say the least. But Hanna took it the hardest. She couldn't understand why I wanted to keep it, she just didn't understand." I sighed, "It was hard on our friendship, when I told them I wanted to keep the baby she went on a rant about it being a 'Killer's Spawn', but I knew she was just angry. Luckily, after a few days we made up, she told me that she would support whatever I chose to do."

"Did you tell them you were going to fake your own death?" Carlisle asked

"No, well not exactly. I told them that I couldn't stay and that they shouldn't be surprised if they wake up one morning and I was 'gone' ". I said

"And Dr. Sullivan? Did you ever talk to her, maybe ask for help?" Esme, ever the concerned mother, asked

"Not about the baby. But we did tell her about -A." I said

"Finally!" they all shouted

"Don't get to excited." I told them, "This was a whole other nightmare." I said, receiving a frown from them.

"We didn't tell Dr. Sullivan about all of the stuff -A had done, killing Ian, running Hanna over, things like that. We just told that, ever since the anniversary of Alison's death, we were being stalked." I began, "soon after telling her, she called Emily, telling her she knew who -A was."

They all looked hopeful.

"But," I began, "before we met her at her office, she was kidnaped by -A."

"How is that possible? How could -A have known?" Rosalie asked, angrily

"Haven't you learned by now that -A knows everything?" I asked, she sighed and nodded

"We looked for her for hours the next morning. When we got to my house, there was a crate in the middle of the kitchen with 'Open or She Dies' on the lid. When we opened it, there were 3 dolls, not 4 like we had expected, only 3. They each told us to do something, mine said to 'Keep Toby safe'. I wouldn't have been so terrified if it weren't for the fact that Toby's breaks on his truck were cut the day before. When he told me, I thought it was just an accident, but apparently that wasn't the case." They looked sympathetic

"We had six hours to complete our tasks or Dr. Sullivan would die, so we felt we had no choice, we all felt guilty for bringing her into all of it. After Hanna had interrupted her father's wedding by telling his bride he had an affair, and after Aria had blackmailed her boyfriend's ex-fiance, I ended my relationship with Toby." I blinked back tears, it was still hard to think about him.

"I know it probably makes you all uncomfortably about me talking about a relationship I had with someone other than Edward, but try to understand that I did love him. That love may had not have been as strong as the one I have for Edward," I flinched as I remembered the one person missing from this room, " but it could have been. If we had gotten the chance."

"We understand, honey." Esme kindly told me, the rest nodded, giving me a smile.

"Later," I cleared my throat, "we noticed Emily was nowhere to be found, after receiving a text message from -A, we found her passed out in front of a barn. She explained that she found her doll in the back of her car and was told to go to the barn because Dr. Sullivan was there. She wasn't of course, but -A did lock her in the barn with a running car. The oddest thing was that she had sworn Alison had pulled her out of the barn." They all looked confused.

"But that's impossible, she's dead." Alice said

"That's what we told her, we sensed the conversation made her uncomfortable so we just dropped it." I said, and then I moved on, "We found a shovel with coordinate points and received a text from -A saying that was where Dr. Sullivan was buried. W rushed to the sight and began digging. After we had dug about a foot down, we saw a boot, the same boot belonging to Dr. Sullivan, but what we found wasn't what we had expected. When we completely uncovered the body, we realized it was only a manican."

"What kind of sick joke was that?" Emmett asked, oddly serious.

"Here's the punchline." I laughed humorlessly, "As soon as we had realized it was fake, we were surrounded by cops telling us to put our hands in the air and then they cuffed us. That was the first time I was arrested. Later we -"

"First? How many times have you been arrested young lady?" Esme asked, I gulped.

"We can discuss that later, it's not very important right now." I told her, "When we got to the police station, there were journalists and news reporters everywhere. We had crowds of people asking 'Is it true that you and your friends are involved in the murder of Alison Dilaurentis?' and 'Why did you do it?', I would be lying if I said it wasn't scary. After being interrogated, we found out the reason the cops thought we were involved." I paused.

"The shovel -A left us was the murder wepon. That was their false proof that we were involved, and out actual proof that -A was definetly involved."


	13. Chapter 12: Baby Blues

An hour and a half later I had told them more of my story, how we were arrested, got community service, made a plan against -A, and found -A's phone. I hope that they aren't mad at me about planning to fake my death, it wasn't something I was proud of, but I don't regret it for a second.

"Bella, would you like me to make you something to eat, honey?" Esme asked. I nodded and went into the living room to watch TV with the others. As I sat, I began to think about Edward. I want to think he will come back, but the rational part of me knows that this isn't likely. Against all odds, something happened.

Coming through the door, messy hair and covered in dirt, was Edward. I won't lie, he looked like hell. I saw everyone in the room stiffen, anxious of what Edward might do next. Not the least bit afraid, I stood up and walked over to where Edward stood. "We need to talk." I told him, wearing an emotional mask I had learned over the years. "Um, yes. Yes we do." He said, a bit taken aback by my emotionless face. I turned away and walked towards the door, expecting him to follow. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." Said Emmett, standing up, he continued, "I don't trust him after what he pulled last time. What if he freaks out on her or something?" He questioned.

"I would never hurt her, Emmett." Edward said firmly. "You already did!" Emmett yelled, and Edward fired back, "I would never intentionally hur-" but he was cut off by Emmett who ranted, "No! You need to hear this. When you left her, _again_, she was devastated. You were the one who broke her heart! You were the one who left when things got tough! And you were the one who left bruises on her arm! To be honest, I should be beating the shi-" Carlisle cut him off with a loud, "Enough!"

"Emmett, I'm touched by your concern," I told him honestly, "but you have nothing to worry about." I finished firmly and did not give him a chance to reply as I grabbed Edward's hand and led him outside. Once we were in the woods, the same area Rosalie and I had gone, I sat on the familiar long and sighed. "I won't pretend that I blame you for leaving," I began, "but what I need to know, is if you think our relationship can still work." he signed and sat down next to me, "I'm sorry I left," He told me, "but I just...had to get away." I understood that part, "But Bella, you must know, that I don't blame you for what happened. You do know that, don't you?" He asked. "Why should I?" I asked, my emotionless mask cracking, "I was practically antagonizing him. In a way, it was my fault." I told him. He put his hands in his head and looked up at me a few seconds later, "You pu too much on yourself, you know that?" He said. "We can discuss that later." I wanted to drop the subject and get to the real reason I brought him here, "You never did answer my question, do you think our relationship can still work?" I asked. He chuckled, "Nothing gets past you, does it?" I smirked humorlessly, "Well, what can I say, I was raised by lawyers." He smiled and went quiet for a few minutes. "To answer your question," He finally spoke up, "yes, I do think we can still make this relationship work." He paused, "That is, if you still want to?" I smiled and told him, "I love you just as much as I did before you left." He grabbed my hand, "And I you." We stayed there for about an hour, I informed him on everything he had missed while he was gone. He too was shocked by my pregnancy, and the fact we were arrested. After a while, we decided to go back to the house.

When we got home, everyone was waiting outside. "Finally!" Emmett shouted and ran over to us, he gave me a look as to ask if I was alright, I nodded. "Thank goodness you came," Esme said, "Emmett was about to round-up a search party." I chuckled. "Everything is fine, we talked and everything is forgiven." I smiled at Edward and he gave me a peck on the lips. "Does this mean you can continue with your story?" Alice asked. "I guess we can, now that Edward is caught up." I told her.

"By the time we finished our community service, it just turned summer break," I paused, "and I was almost 4 months pregnant. I knew that I had to leave because I didn't want to risk -A learning about my baby, but that backfired." I sighed. "-A found out?" Rosalie questioned. "Yes, one day, when my parents were away, as usual," I had to fight back an eye-roll, along with rest of them, "I came home to find my room filled with babby toys, cloths, and a crib. There was also a card inside the crib that said 'congratulations! Maybe this baby will turn out better than its mama. -A'." I told them, "Well that's very... cryptic." Rosalie said, I nodded, "That was when I realized that I needed to leave, and I couldn't let anyone know." Carlisle spoke up, "I understand why you felt you had to leave, but how did you expect to care for yourself and a child?" I smiled, "The only perk about being a Hastings was that you always had money, by the time I left, I had $150,000." They looked at me strangely, but I ignored them.

"So you were serious about faking your death?" Alice asked, "Yes, and I will admit, it wasn't easy." I sighed, "For one, I felt guilty about leaving the girls to deal with -A, and the other problem was finding a way to escape without anyone knowing." Jasper asked, "How did you do it?"

"Well, in the middle of the night, I packed a bag. Then I trashed the house, leaving a bit of blood to make it look like a crime scene. After that, I hopped on a bus to New York, then caught a flight to Paris."

"Paris as in Paris, France?" Esme asked me, "I know it seems extreme, but I had to make sure -A couldn't follow me... and I had always wanted to go to Paris." I told her. Rosalie put a hand on my shoulder, "Bella...Ever since you told us you were pregnant, I've been wondering...What happened to your baby." She asked tentatively.

I let out a shaky breath and looked up at her, "I loved being pregnant, I ws so excited." I had to stop myself from crying, "I even had a name for her, first name Lana, middle name Rey, after Lana Del Rey. But things didn't go as planed, the pregnancy was seemingly fine, but when I went into labor, I never felt her move. I didn't think much of it then, but when I didn't hear her cry... I knew that-" I couldn't get the words our, I started crying. Esme pulled me into a big hug. I knew she had understood what it felt like, having lost her own child. "I am so sorry." Rosalie told me honestly, everyone else gave their condolences as well.

We stayed that way for a while, giving comfort. I knew I was lucky to have such a loving family.


	14. Chapter 13: The Less you know pt 1

After I finished crying, I decided to get back to the story. "After I lost the baby, there wasn't much more of a reason to stay in Paris, so I decided to go back to Rosewood."

"How did the town react?" Alice asked.

"They were shocked, they all thought I was dead, but I convinced them that I left in fear for my saftey...which wasn't a complete lie. Though it was a shock when I found out that my parents had left," They all gasped.

"They must have thought you weren't coming back and had to leave in order to grieve," Esme said sadly.

I shook my head and grabbed her hand, "Not exactly," I paused, deciding how I should explain it, "they left so that I couldn't find _them_." They all looked confused, I sighed, "They thought I ran away to make trouble and didn't want the embarrassment of having to explain to their friends what was going on, even though they didn't know the truth themsleves," I said.

"Are you sure? I'll admit your parents were cruel to you, but-" I cut Alice off.

"They disowned me," I said dryly.

"They left you on your own?!" Esme exclaimed, "You were just a child, that isn't legal for them to just abandon you!"

"They had some strings pulled, besides, everyone thought I was dead," I explained.

"Who did you live with, honey?" Rosalie asked, concerned.

"For a while, no one. I bought an apartment with some money that I...um...acquired," I said.

"What do you mean exactly by 'aquired'?" Alice asked sceptically.

"Well, my parents may have thought that they took everything with them, but they didn't. One night I snuck into their old house and found a safe full of almost half a million dollars and took it," They looked shocked.

"Who leaved that much money lying around?" A dumbfounded Emmett asked. I smiled, "That money meant nothing to them. Because they had so much, they weren't very cautious about where it went," They nodded, they too had quite a bit of money and understood that you can lose track of it sometimes.

"-A never stopped harassing the girls, which made me feel guilty," I told them.

"How old were you when this took place?" Carlisle asked.

"By the time I was living alone? 14, almost 15," They all sighed sadly.

"Did you ever find out who -A was?" Esme asked.

"That's wear things get complicated." I began, "Shortly after my return, Jason, who I had learned was my half-brother due to an affair my father had, dropped off a bag of Alison's old things. That bag held clues for us in our search for -A. We learned that before Alison was killed, she was being stalked by -A, and that -A had also started stalking Mona."

"So -A knew all of you for years?" Alice asked.

"Yes, we just didn't know it." I said, "In the bag we found a doll that held various noted from -A in a secret compartment. We also found a voodoo doll -A sent Ali." I shuddered, remembering the creepy little thing, "I did some reasearch and found where the doll was purchased, we went to the store to ask the woman who worked there if she remembered who purchased it."

"Did she?" Rosalie asked, excited.

"_She _didn't, but her grandson did." I said, "He described someone who looked a lot like my sister asking for the same information we were a long time ago. And then he said something, something that gave us chills."

"What did he say?" Asked Emmett.

"He told us that he was sorry about our friend, that he didn't like the taste of sand in his mouth and couldn't imagine what it would be like to have dirt in your lungs," I said.

"Isn't that how...how Alison died?" Esme asked.

"Yes, when we asked how he knew that, his grandmother dismissed it, saying that he was just joking around. But the thing is, no one could have known that. The police didn't even tell the media exactly how Alison died."

"Wait, how did you know how she died?" Jasper asked.

"We snuck into the autopsy room and stole the report," I said simply. Edward shook his head, smiling slightly.

"You were determined, weren't you?" He asked.

"More than you'll ever know," I said with a smile.

"Anyway, after we gathered clues from the doll store, we didn't have much to go on. That is, untill a few days later." I said, "One night, I took some pain medication for a headache and fell asleep on the couch. I woke up in the middle of the night from a noise, I opened my eyes and saw Allison. She was looking through the bag and we talked."

"How is that possible?" Rosalie asked.

"It must have been the pain medication. The odd thing was that when we were talking, she opened the bottle and took one of the pills. I never understood that. When I woke up again, the bottle was open and so was the door."

"Do you think it was just from -A? Do you think maybe -A set that up?" Alice asked.

"It's possible," I told her.

"When you two were talking, what did she say?" Esme asked.

"Well, she gave us the biggest clue of all. She told me that I should stop looking at what's in the bag, and start looking at the bag itself. Sure enough, the next morning I took her advice and found some newspapers."

"Newspapers?" Alice asked, perplexed.

"Yes, they were newspapers with sections highlighted. I then realized that the sections highlighted were question/answer columns between -A and Allison," I explained.

"So Allison was on the hunt for -A as well?" Rosalie asked, catching on.

"Yes, and I also noticed that the dates of the newspapers continued all the way up untill the week she died," I said.

"So that means.." Edward began.

"That Allison was most likely killed for finding -A's identity," I finished for him.

"Weren't you scared?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

I thought about that question for a minute, "I was more scared of not knowing, scared of letting Allison's murderer get away."

"That's why you never gave up," Edward realized.

"That's why I'm _still_ not giving up," I corrected.

"Do you mean that this is still going on?" Esme asked horrified.

"We know more now than we did." I told her, "That gives us hope."

"What happened after you realized what was in the newspapers?" Rosalie asked, obviously wanting to get back to the story.

I told them how we found the postcard that led us to the Bates Motel, and how we tried to keep Mona out of it, up until the part about the masquerade ball.

"When we were preparing for the upcoming masquerade ball, we were all nervous. Everyone would be wearing masks, it would be a perfect opportunity for -A to strike. When we got to the ball, Mona told us that she had gotten more texts from -A. Her and I got to talking more about -A, I felt like she should be filled in considering she was now involved. She then told me that she had seen Allison near the doll store once, watching someone."

"That someone was -A wasn't it?" Alice asked.

"Yes. I asked her if she saw who it was, but she said no. I realized that Allison was the one chasing -A, not the other way around. I decided that the only reason Allison would have gone to the motel was that she was following -A."

"So you knew that -A must have been a resident at the motel as well," Carlisle realized.

"Yes, and so Mona and I decided to head back to the motel..." I continued to tell them how we had found -A's lair and Allison's journals. Then I told them all about how I found out Mona was -A, her taking me to Look Out Point, and Toby coming back. They were in awe the whole time, glad that the nightmare was over. I didn't have the heart to tell them that it was far from over.

I figured that the less they know, the better.


End file.
